Crown Jewel 2019
|} '*Pre-Show) Winner faces AJ Styles for the WWE United States Championship.' 'Crown Jewel 2019 PPV Main Show:' '1) After the match, Lesnar keeps the submission applied as the referee tries to get him to break it. Rey brings a steel chair in the ring and smacks Lesnar over the back. That does nothing but angers Lesnar. Lesnar grabs Rey and easily tosses him out of the ring to the floor. Lesnar grabs the chair again and unloads on Cain with it as Heyman watches from ringside. Lesnar drops Cain on top of the chair with a F5. Rey comes back in the ring and unloads on Lesnar with chair shots. Rey gets the upperhand and continues with chair shots, nailing Lesnar all over his body and taking him down. Lesnar retreats from the ring and joins Heyman at ringside. Rey's music hits as he stands tall and stares out at Lesnar as Cain recovers. We go to replays. Rey clutches his arm and looks out as Lesnar and Heyman stare back at him from the ramp. Lesnar points back at the ring from the stage and warns Rey that he's going to get him.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Anderson and Gallows are announced as the greatest tag team in the world. They stand tall in the middle of the ring as we go to replays. Anderson and Gallows raise the World Cup Tag Team trophy in the middle of the ring as fans cheer them on.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Cesaro helps Mansoor up and shakes hands with him. The crowd gives them a big ovation. Cesaro than leaves the ring and lets Mansoor have his moment. The music hits as Mansoor continues the celebration with his hometown crowd.' 'Backstage, Byron Saxton is with Seth Rollins. He says "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt has taken him to some dark places and he kind of likes it, but their war ends tonight. Rollins goes on and says he didn't start this, but he will finish it tonight and walk out with the WWE Universal Title after burning it down.' We go to commercial. '4) During the match, Strowman brings it back in the ring but Fury nails him with a big right hand. Fury ends up rocking Strowman with another right hand to knock him back from the apron to the floor. Strowman tries to get back up but he can't and gets counted out.' '4) After the match, Fury stands tall and celebrates as we go to replays. Strowman comes back into the ring and nails the running powerslam on Fury in the middle of the ring. Strowman ends up making his exit as Fury plays to the crowd.' 'Backstage, we see R-Truth trying to hide from some wrestler when The Singh Brothers confront him and he tries to escape. Truth runs into a door and falls down. Samir Singh covers him to win the WWE 24/7 Title. The Singh Brothers run off with the title.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, Natalya stands tall and hits the corner to pose as her music hits. Fans cheer as they embrace and raise each other's arms after the match. The fireworks explode around the stadium once again as they hug and cry in the middle of the ring. They both go to ringside and embrace a woman sitting in the front row, who appears to be an official who helped put the event together. They also pose with some female fans in the front row for selfies.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Wyatt sits up over Rollins as his music hits. The lights suddenly go out and everything is black. The lights come back on but they're flashing now as the eerie sound plays. We see The Fiend raising the WWE Universal Title on the entrance way as fans cheer. The lights go back out to pitch black.' We go to commercial. '10) After the match, Moxley is amped up. Medics check on Nakamura. Moxley asks the camera if he's number four or five now and says it doesn't matter, flipping off the camera. Moxley jaws with the camera some more as medics and the referee continue to check on Nakamura.' 'End of the Crown Jewel 2019 PPV. '